


Duality of Gunnr

by HydraDahl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Peace, War, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraDahl/pseuds/HydraDahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War between Jotunheim and Asgard is brought to a standstill when the Jotun King Laufey falls at the hands of his Son Loki. The Jotun forces are beyond repair, the whispers of Loki's actions and intent to travel to Asgard itself reach Thor and Odin.<br/>Loki seeks peace for his people to spare them from annihilation, he liberated the Jotun's from Laufey's Tyranny and is trying to lead them to a new future. Or so he says.<br/>Odin offers only one way for the Peace to stand, that is for Thor to take Loki's hand in what is known as the Duality of Gunnr, a bond that solidifies dual kingship of two worlds.<br/>Has the Master of Deception given up his game of tricks?<br/>The ceremony is a dangerous one, both have an opportunity to end the other. Can they bring peace or is there only blood to be had?<br/>Eventual Loki/Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duality of Gunnr

Odin speaks and his voice carries throughout the kingdom, from the armies mustered together in the throne room to the citizens in the streets in the grand city of gold and the home of Warriors. He declares War.

It was long ago that it began, two worlds of great power clashing in a struggle for power. The Armoured Warriors in Gold fought in the dirt and soil of Midgard to seize the Giants Armoured in Ice. But now in the time that has come after War, the colliding of races has come to a halt.

The beginnings of Legends are being told.  
Laufey falls in battle when he attempts to lead his titans into a battle crazed with impending defeat, but is confronted by his youngest son. It is said that the son was half the size of King Laufey himself, he would not let his father destroy the last of the army for the sake of glory.  
This spurned a challenge between Father and Son, a battle uninterrupted by the onlooking giants and a fight to the very death.

Laufey was infuriated with betrayal and charged the Son ready to take him from this life, so he may be able to sacrifice everything Jotunheim had in one final act of suicide.

Some speak whispers that the King was deceived by the mastery of illusion and magic, driven mad by his own rage he was finally murdered when the Son manipulated the elements blowing the onlookers back before he brought his magic down against the dirt of Midgard, the Earth quaked and a chasm enveloped King Laufey into an endless pit of darkness.

They say this Son commands the last battalion of Titan’s he has the markings of royalty carved upon his face, skin of cobalt blue and eyes of blood. He is small in comparison to his kind but he is the most powerful, his looks are as deceiving as the Son himself.

It was this news brought to him only moments ago that the Son travels to Asgard this very day, the last Titan’s will accompany him to the rainbow bridge itself. The air feels icy against his face, and he can almost sense the presence of the Jotun Son approaching their world. Thor makes his way to the throne room keen to seek confirmation from the King, he has Mjolnir in hand clenching it tight ready to swing it at any moment.

“Thor, I have been expecting to see you.”

Thor scans the hall for the Jotun's but finds that they have not yet arrived “Father I hear news of the Jotuns?”

Odin nods and his eye closes as he speaks “They are approaching.” He is perched upon the throne, he does not seem alarmed in the least.

“Why are they coming here?” Thor’s concern is clear in his voice but Odin raises his hand to silence the God of Thunder

“We must see to their arrival.”

 

Thor shifts impatiently as they walk along the bridge, he can hear the footsteps of half the Asguardian army behind him as they close the distance. Finally the advancement is brought to a standstill and a creature appears in the distance.

It’s as they said he is small against the Titans that shadow him, he is lean but slim, short dark hair that spikes in all directions red eyes the colour of fury, the markings are not crude as Thor had imagined but rather tribal. The Son wears only the white fur around his waist it is covered in droplets of ice on every fine hair of the beast it once belonged to, with armour around his wrists and legs but he is barefoot and there is blood straining his cheek and torso.

The sight of him is intimidating with the last of the Frost Giant Titans at his back, the survivors who could probably destroy the army of Asguardian’s that Thor had behind him. The reason being that these warriors of Jotunheim were ready to die, today and every day that preceded today.

Thor was not sure why the Son had come to the world of his enemy, was this his last stand?

The Jotun’s came to a stop leaving only a small distance between the armies, Thor could see him clearly now, he had received many injuries in battle but the blood on his face and torso were not his, it made him wonder if it was Asguardian blood or rather the blood of the Jotun King that the Son adorned. 

“The War Ends Now.”

Odin seemed as surprised as Thor and the army in gold who stared dumbfounded at the Jotun’s declaration. The King stepped forward to answer the Jotun

“And who are you to declare such a thing on behalf of your kind?”

The Son stepped forward as Odin had done his eyes never once leaving the Kings sight “I command my people, I am the King of Jotunheim and I declare the War done.” Odin looked past the Son as the Titans knelt behind the self-proclaimed King.

“And why should they choose you to lead them?”

“Because I am no fool blinded by his rage, I have young blood and a mind to choose my enemies more wisely than my predecessor.” 

Odin could feel the chill of ice in the air and he was himself intimidated by the presence of his former enemy. He didn’t like the predatory stare that he was receiving from the new King of Jotunheim, eyes that followed him with precision and focus. Even in the minimal numbers here Odin considered the possibility that this may be a day of blood that he would not return from. 

“You seek a peace?”

The Son nodded not once did his posture change and his Titan’s rose to attention, Odin gripped his sceptre in his hands waiting for their move, waiting for the attack.

But it never came.

“We seek peace.”

And suddenly that was worse than an outright attack, Odin could see something in the Jotun that worried him but he was offering only peace. The deceased King Laufey underestimated this Master of Deception and Trickery but Odin would not.

“You have yet to prove that to me.”

The Jotun did not seem surprised in the least instead he relaxed his stance “What would you ask of me?” the Titan’s never once interrupted the discussion which was not something they usually did. In all debates with King Laufey there was always interjection from the Giants but not when the Son spoke, they questioned nothing that he said. Their loyalty spoke volumes, and Thor wondered if they had fought in battles beside one another under the tyranny of Laufey. 

“I would ask that you prove your loyalty to Asgard.”

Odin wasn’t sure if this was a perfect plan but it was the only offer the Jotun’s had for peace so far he continued  
“My Son shall take your hand in the Duality of Gunnr, let there be no division of our worlds but rather allies in arms bound by dual kingship.”

The Son was surprised to hear that offer, it clearly wasn’t what he was expecting to hear, Thor hadn’t expected it either The Duality of Gunnr was called out of desperation from bloody war, to unite two worlds by Kingship was the most extreme form of Peace. Jotunheim and Asgard would be ruled by two Kings under one banner stained by the blood of the carnage and butchery of War.

The Jotun turned to look at the wounded Titan’s searching for conformation from their tired eyes, they were the last of Jotunheim's power never expecting to see their home again nor their families. The new King of Jotunheim returned to his position having got what answers he needed from his warriors

“I accept the offer.”

Odin exhaled deeply with relief “Then let this day be known as the first day in years of War that bloodshed hath not stained. Our kingdoms will merge, and our future will coexist in harmony.”

Thor caught himself staring in disbelief his Father was going to solidify the peace by having Thor take the hand of a king slaying Jotun?

“Thor Odinson of Asgard step forward.”

The Jotun’s eyes were on him now as he followed his Kings orders moving to stand before the former enemy.

“Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim step forward.”

Thor didn’t think that name suited the Jotun but he would have to remember it, the only things on his mind aside from his being bonded to this creature for life was the blood that decorated Loki.

Thor raised his right hand and waited for the Jotun to do the same, Loki looked at him for a moment before slowly raising his hand, pressing his palm against Thor’s own. They stood there on the bridge finally making eye contact red to blue, Loki was accepting this truce for the sake of his kind.

This was not like a marriage but it was similar, neither King could marry while the bond was in place, they would rule as equals neither being able to declare War without consent from the other. They would spend a lot of time in each others company, Odin had just passed the title of King to Thor by allowing this bond to take place.

Thor cut his right palm and so did his former enemy pressing the palms together once more Odin’s voice echoed as he spoke “A kingdom of two becomes a union of two great worlds, two strong powers.”

Thor pressed the bloodied knife against Loki’s delicate throat and the Jotun returned the favour

“We will never forget our mutual destruction, forever shall our alliance hold or let the bond be broken now.”

There was an uncomfortable silence both of them waiting for the other to commit murder, but it never came. Loki removed the knife from Thor’s throat leaving himself exposed, Thor flinched he could end this right now, murder the King slayer and destroy the last of the Titan’s.  
Loki never broke eye contact letting the knife drop from his hand their right hands still pressed against one another. This was the defining moment, Thor imagined what other great men would do in his place and none of them seemed to let the Jotun walk away from this.  
Thor was either weaker or stronger than them because he let the knife fall away from his hand, the bond was secured. The air was thick with the smell of an oncoming storm, the sea surging with the icy wind blowing against them.

It was done.


	2. Fool Me Once

“It is done.” Odin proclaimed 

Thor watched Loki take a step back, something in the Jotun’s demeanour changed, he couldn’t quite figure what Loki was up to.

“We should get you and your Titans to the palace.”

Loki raised a hand in protest “I’m afraid that won’t be necessary.”

Thor was confused and it must have showed on his face, Odin however considered it a threat immediately and he ordered his army to organise themselves in battle ready positions.

“That won’t be necessary either.”

Loki waved his hands swiftly in the air and the Jotun Titans that had stood tall, shadows over the King himself disappeared into thin air.

There was a piercing silence that fell over the Asguardians

“You really believe that mindless raging giants would follow reason from a Runt, a King Slayer.”

He laughed briefly staring into Thor’s eyes with nothing but focus, the God of Thunder raised his hammer against the lying trickster but was cut short by Loki’s words   
“Destroying me would make you a murderer, I am your equal. Killing me would have you punished, we’d both die is that what you want?”

Thor held the hammer, his hand shaking with hesitation “What happened to the Titans?”

“They abandoned me. I tried to speak sense and they chose to run into battle blindly after my Father’s wishes. They’re all probably dead now, stained with Asguardian blood no doubt.”

“And you came here why?”

Loki smiled “Because I have a destiny. And they do not.”

His words cut the air like ice, Odin’s eyes were burning with horror that he had fallen for Loki’s tricks as Laufey himself had. There was nothing to be done, this cunning liar had secured himself as a King over Jotunheim and Asgard he was by every right the equal of Thor. The God of Mischief had just become a King of his Enemy, Laufey had suffered for his underestimation this Son of Jotunheim was truly gifted in his wit. Odin felt fear poisoning his heart, worry for his Kingdom, his people and his Son who would have to rule with this master of deception at his side.

“Thor he must not be allowed to rule by your side!” Odin protested

Thor lowered his hammer grasping it tightly “Father, I will decide as king what is to be done. Do not deceive me again Loki, we will rule together but if you ever threaten my Kingdom and People I will kill you, and suffer the consequence, I will die for it.” He offered the hand that bore the blood of their oath.

“We rule together.” Thor assured

Loki looked at the hand for a moment before his red eyes flicked up to meet Thor’s own blue, the Son of Asgard spoke the truth. The Jotun reached out slowly his blue skin smooth as his hand slid into Thor’s and the King flinched as Loki’s skin began to adopt a different tone, a paler tone than his, the transformation began to spread over the tricksters body until it reached his eyes.

The red changed to an emerald green and the markings of royalty disappeared, Loki appeared Asguardian now. He had gambled with his life, a bluff that may have led to disaster but had he won this time. Never play the same trick twice. 

Loki spoke out over the silence “When do we start?”


	3. Another Page In History

Thor pulled the flowing red robe from his armour and spun it to wrap around Loki’s shoulders, the Jotun’s green eyes followed him with full attention. It was strange to see the king pulling the robe close against his pale Asguardian skin it covered him well, most importantly it hid the Jotun armour or lack thereof.   
Loki did not mention to Thor that he could create the illusion of Asguardian dress he thought it best to take the robe and stay quiet for the mean time. 

“Stay close by my side, you will try no tricks.” Thor took Loki’s hand in his guiding them to the horses he slowed as they came to pass Odin

Odin raised his hand “Go along I must have a word with Heimdahl, take Sleipnir he will carry you both, stop for no one.” Thor did well not to question his Father but had no doubt that Odin sought Heimdahl for a purpose that would contradict his own wishes.

Thor stopped before a large eight-legged steed, a pale horse with dark eyes it watched Loki approach “Have you ridden before?” he had never imagined asking such a menial thing to a Jotun before

“I have rode a creature much larger in size with much less composure, nothing such as this.”

Thor placed his hands either side of Loki’s waist, the Jotun flinched with surprise when the warrior King hoisted him up in the air in a seemly effortless motion he sat the Jotun atop of the horse. Loki had no idea what to do placing his legs either side he looked to Thor for guidance, hoping Sleipnir would not take off without his instruction 

“You’ll ride with me then.” Thor climbed up to sit behind Loki wrapping his strong arms around him to take hold of the reigns.

 

Thor raised his hammer to order the men “Keep formation, no one is to interfere we stop for nothing but we ride casually.”

The horses began to make for the castle it reminded Loki of the battlefield on Midgard; Sons of Asgard riding together into battle, the Jotuns would stand together with no need for such beasts. Although the kinship of the creatures with the men who commanded them was something to be admired, such kinship hardly existed between Titans of Jotunheim.

“Loki.”

The Jotun turned his head to acknowledge his paying attention as they rode along the rainbow bridge.

“You may think you have just saved your life but I warn you that you are still in danger. When my people discover who and what you are they will try to hurt you, it is my duty as your King to protect you, IF you remain at my side with honest heart. I cannot defend you if you contest and deceive me.”

Loki turned himself so that he could see Thor’s face, they were very close now “I understand. You have trusted me thus far, I must trust you also.”

“Do not trust my people, they are of wounded spirit and will not spare you from their pain and conviction. I believe we can change our worlds and prove to them that there is hope yet.”

They entered the city streets and Thor tightened his arms around the Jotun King, the people were stopping from their duties to watch the guards ride to the palace upon noticing the robed figure concealing himself best he could they began to whisper amongst themselves. the roads and buildings were made of stone and foreign metals, rich gold decorated the streets, the Asguardians busied themselves with tasks that no Jotun would be seen doing. There was a group of people entering a tavern, one large man with a long braided beard turned to look at him and called to his friends. Loki looked a way from them the people of this world were inclined to pry.

“We’re here.” Thor nudged the Jotun to lift his head, Loki’s eyes widened revealing the beauty of the palace in its enormous scale, and his mouth was agape with awe as he took in the sight; The Palace was cast in gold, tall columns held halls of grand design the green of trees and flowers filled the grounds, two crows perched upon the archway above.

Thor caught a glimpse of Loki’s face when he was looking to the side of the entrance, he smiled hoping that he had made the right decision to take Loki in. 

The benefits of this alliance could prove to change their worlds forever but if it failed the conflict would destroy everything and their worlds would bare nothing but remnants of war.

This was the most important turning point that would determine the future of Asgard and Jotunheim, what would the historical pages reflect upon this day?


End file.
